Live and Lost
by The Temptation
Summary: When everything seems to be back to normal, Searss launches another attack on the HiMES. But with them a secret weapon. Some of the HiMES are turned to children find out which later on , will they ever find a way to reverse it? ShizNat, YukinoHaruka, etc.
1. Chapter 1: The Setting

Live and Lost

**Author's Note**: [4/5/09] So I finally decided to look over the last chapters before I decided to update. I was really disappointed in myself seeing that I needed to correct quite a few things for each chapter. It was quite confusing. I managed to clear up some things that might have been like WTF? Or oooh…. I get it now or something.. maybe o,o? It's not major things that I rewrote, just fixing grammatical stuff and what nots

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and such

* * *

The sunlight shown brightly over the recovering land of Fuuka Academy. Repairs have already been made to the church that was once destroyed due to the fighting during the Carnival, and now was ready in use, unlike the other buildings. The girl's dormitory was still in minor repairs, but the girls near the bottom floors were able to live inside, as well as some of the school buildings. Everything seemed like it was all back to normal. Most of the students returned for another year. Some graduated and some transferred either due to the dormitory still being in repairs and fearing that it might trample on them in their sleep or to everything that happened: the lock-in at the school, the strange appearance of a 'dragon' and Kuga Natsuki appearing at school more often than usual as the new school year had begun.

Natsuki had finally got her act together. She started working harder in school and less on the dangerous road riding her Ducati and inside night pubs chatting with dark, mysterious figures. Most of these efforts were helped and advocated by the crimson eyed goddess, Fujino Shizuru– her _best friend_. Shizuru had moved in with Natsuki into their own apartment, away from the academy, during the middle of their summer vacation, so she could help Natsuki with school work. Also it would be easier than going up and down a flight of stairs in a crowded, unsafe building.

The chestnut hair beauty awoke from her fabulous dream that was filled with the blunette in many revealing and embarrassing outfits, in the younger girl's perspective._ Ara… what a nice way to start a new day._ She smiled and slowly crept out of the queen sized bed not wanting to wake Natsuki from her deep slumber. She tucked the other girl in and wiped her mouth from any drool before leaving to the bathroom. She made this "routine" a habit to ever since they moved in with each other. She never had the heart to tell Natsuki in fears of the younger girl staying up all night till she fell asleep and waking up earlier than her so she wouldn't see the cute display.

Shizuru had continued her previous morning schedule from when she used to live alone, but she added just a few things: to leave and prepare things for Natsuki. When she finished brushing her teeth, she put some toothpaste on the blue toothbrush for ready use. After she took her shower, she made sure to lay out a clean blue towel. And after she got dressed, she laid out an outfit on her side of the bed that the younger girl would obviously reject but in hopes that one day Natsuki would actually decide on wearing.

After the latter got dressed and was ready to take on the day, she walked out of their bedroom and into the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She would always prepare their meals with a cup of tea for herself and a giant bottle of mayonnaise and water for Natsuki. She still found it hard to believe that Natsuki would almost eat anything with mayonnaise on it. She dreaded giving the blunette more of the white poison but it was the only thing that could liven up the younger girl's mood in the morning. Normally the younger girl would wake up about the time the food was done. And just on time, she did, like usual. The blunette walked hazily out of the bedroom and sat down in her normal seat. Shizuru prepared the table with the chopsticks, two bowls full of ramen, her tea, and Natsuki's mayo.

Natsuki silently whispered, "Iikidakimasu" and picked up her chopsticks and poured a copious amount of mayonnaise on her ramen, stirred it, and started eating. Before she started eating her own food, the crimson eyes always travelled onto the emerald ones. It enjoyed Shizuru to no extent on spending time with the younger girl.

"Mai invited us to a 'HiME Rangers' gathering today." Natsuki spoke with her mouth full.

Shizuru finished her food in her mouth and spoke clearly, "Natsuki, don't eat with your mouth full. And wouldn't Sugiura-san be the one to invite us instead of Mai-san?"

Natsuki kept chewing as she nodded in agreement. "Well, when Mai called, she said that baka-sensei was having a hangover at her place and told her to call everyone for the meeting for her." She paused and added more mayo to her food. She looked up to meet the crimson eyes and flinched. She knew that Shizuru already hated her for eating mayonnaise in practically every meal. She gulped. "Do you want to go?"

Shizuru calmly put her utensils down to take a napkin and wipe her mouth from any unwanted watery spots. "Natsuki, stop talking with your mouth full. It's very impolite."

"It's just you." She continued to talk with her mouth full of ramen.

"Ara, does Natsuki-chan consider me very _close _then?"

Natsuki choked on the food that was in her mouth. The latter giggled to herself quietly observing the younger girl's reaction. "Whatever! Anyways! Are we going or not?"

"Ara ara, Natsuki-chan is so mean to me." Shizuru turned away and looking emotionally hurt as she pressed her hands to her heart signaling pain.

"What!? I am SO not mean!"

"Ara… Natsuki doesn't need to yell at me…" She appeared more distressed than the first comment. It seemed to only worsen as time passed as faint sobs reached the younger girl's ears.

"Ughh… Shizuru… this is serious!" Natsuki tried remaining as calm as she could. She absolutely hated it when Shizuru played a damsel-in-distress and played her out to be the mean witch.

Shizuru slowly turned her head towards the very frustrated girl. "Of course we'll go." She gained back her more formal voice. "Why? Did you have plans?" An idea came to her. "Ara… Did Natsuki have plans with her _secret lover_…? It's okay then, I guess, I am _just_ your best friend after al—"

"—Shizuru! And no I don't have a lover!"

"Would you like one?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki with seducing puppy dog eyes.

Natsuki blushed furiously. She wondered how that combination was even possible: cuteness with raw sexiness. Well it seems like Shizuru can pull it off._ Well it _is_ Shizuru._ "Would you cut it out?! And actually! YES! I did have plans."

"With who?" Shizuru looked suddenly disappointed, but she knew that Natsuki had a life outside of their safe haven.

Natsuki averted her gaze from the piercing, saddened, crimson eyes and to the walls and floor. "I was planning… for us to go… somewhere… alone…" She lowered her speech as she finished her sentence.

The brunette perked up when she heard the last word. "Ara? Natsuki wants to spend time alone with me? But… what are we doing right now?" Shizuru wanted to dig deeper. She wanted to know what her beloved was thinking. _Is she going to ask me out on a… date?_ She didn't want to get her hopes up. So she pushed the thought away.

"This is different!"

"How?" Her retort was as fast as the younger girl's exclamation.

Shizuru could see how frustrated Natsuki was getting. She looked adorable when she was frustrated… mad, sad, happy… well heck! She's downright cute! "Well, this is normal stuff! I was planning for us to go somewhere _special_…"

Natsuki's voice dragged on. Shizuru was barely able to make out the last word she spoke. "Ara, is Natsuki asking me out on a date?" She added some confidence in her voice, even though she was petrified if Natsuki was going to say 'no'. She hated being disappointed, especially in matters concerning Natsuki.

"NO!... maybe… Well you can think of it like that… if you want!" Natsuki turned to the side with her arms crossed and away from the slightly blushing girl in front of her. The blunette didn't want to be caught with a reddening face.

"Ara…" Shizuru was stunned with happiness and relief. She became speechless, for a few more seconds till she was snapped out of her trance.

"Well it's too bad. Since I knew you were going to say 'yes' to going, I already told Mai that we're going to go." Both of them looked very saddened. How they wished they didn't have to go. But they didn't want to let the others down. It had been quite awhile since they met up with the rest of their friends.

"Well that settles it." Shizuru rose up from her seat. She took her empty bowl and cup with her to the sink.

The concerned emerald eyes followed the taller girl. "Shizuru! You're not mad at me… are you?" The taller frame turned to meet the crestfallen emerald eyes and sank into their sea.

"Of course not. I was just stating the obvious." Shizuru gave an innocent smile to the younger girl. Natsuki looked flabbergasted from the brunette's response. Shizuru walked up to her and took her dirty dishes and started cleaning them up.

* * *

After an hour of doing their own individual morning routines, they were finally ready. Shizuru finished the dishes and cleaned up their room. After Natsuki finished eating, she took off her clothes right when she got into their bedroom and closed the door. While waiting for Natsuki to get ready, Shizuru would read a book on tea ceremonies. She took a quick shower afterwards, which is normally 15 minutes, and got dressed, which is 30 minutes due to her indecision on her outfit for the day, clearly dismissing whatever Shizuru had chosen for her.

Downstairs of their apartment building, they walked over to the Ducati's parking space. Shizuru put on her purple helmet that she specifically customized when she moved in with the blue haired girl. She touched the purple design that had three serpent heads with a metallic black as the background color of the helmet. She still remembered that day as if it was yesterday.

"_Shizuru, you need your own helmet!" Natsuki fixed her leather gloves making sure they were a tight fit. Shizuru was standing next to the shiny black motorcycle with Natsuki's helmet in her hands._

"_But I like Natsuki-chan's! I don't want my own!" Shizuru loved wearing Natsuki's helmet. It held so many memories._

_Natsuki shot her head up to meet the pleading ruby eyes. "I said 'no' and that's final. We're going to the shop now to pick one up." Shizuru's face turned into a questioning look. "You can even get it customized." Her face did not change. "I'll even pay for it!" _

"_Ara… If Natsuki insists…" Shizuru put the helmet on with a hidden smile. She wasn't going to pay for something she didn't want in the first place. And she _did _want her _friend _to have a helmet to wear since they rode on the motorcycle quite frequently._

"Shizuru!" Shizuru snapped out of her daydream and turned her head to the owner of the voice. Natsuki was already sitting on the bike with the engine roaring for her to get on. Shizuru tightened the claps under her chin and shut the visor down. She sat right behind the younger girl and tightened her grip against Natsuki's slender frame.

The Ducati sped off without another thought.

* * *

**Omake: **

Shizuru and Natsuki are reading the story from an iPhone.

Shizuru: -sobs-

Natsuki: What's wrong, Shizuru?

Shizuru: We're…

Natsuki: We're not what?

Shizuru: We're not a couple –cries-

Natsuki: But! But! We **are** a couple!

Shizuru: But I want us to be a couple in the story too!

Natsuki: -in slight panic- Uhh! I'll call the author to change it!

Shizuru: -face brightens- Really…?

Natsuki: Course! –takes the phone and calls the author- Author?

Author: -dark ominous creepy voice- yessss…

Natsuki: O.O nevermind!

Shizuru: What happened?

Natsuki: Too scary! –grabs Shizuru-

* * *

Okay that Omake sucked haha. First one. And Last.

So for those who've read the story, just read the author's notes at the beginning of each chapter to know what I've changed or added, if I did o,o.


	2. Chapter 2: The Setting Continued

Chapter 2: The Setting [Continued]

**Author's Note: **[4/5/09] So more rewriting than the first chapter in this one.

**Changes I made that include something about the plot**:

- I added background information about how the meeting started which includes a little tidbit about Mai's 'history' or whatever you'd like to call it.

-Sister's not involved anymore. I don't know what to really include her in .

-the ball gag is pink, does that count?

-I don't know I added what Chie's and Aoi's outfits were… I've read other fanfics where they don't even say the outfit o,o so I'm going to do that so you won't be like: WTF?! What's she wearing throughout the whole fic. I only stated theirs to make it clear of the time of the year… even more? Cause I felt like I didn't while I was editing.

* * *

An orange haired girl tapped consistently on a waiting microphone. "Mai-chan! Just sit down already!" A hiccup interrupted the drunken red haired girl. Mai was sitting next to the karaoke stage with a black feral haired girl on her lap. If the feral girl had a tail, it would've been waging as she stared at Mai with curious golden eyes. The busty girl sighed and petted the younger girl. "Come here and relax!!" The drunken girl got up from her seat and pushed the black haired girl off Mai's lap and pushed Mai into her set of breasts.

"Midori!!" Mai pushed her away from the suffocating hug.

Midori was not only pushed away by the orange haired girl, but the younger one as well. "MINE!" The younger girl went back into her original position.

"Come here, Mikoto. I can't believe you pushed her…" Mai petted the black haired girl as if she was a cat and stoked her hair till she, herself, calmed down.

"What!? I was just trying to help…!" Midori sat beside the two feeling the walk back to her seat was too far.

"God! When are they getting over here!?" Mai was ready to start without the rest of the group, but she knew it wouldn't have been as much fun if it was just her, Mikoto, and Midori, even though she didn't count since she'll pass out in the next 15 minutes or so. She pondered a bit about the sudden meaning and how it started. _Oh yah…_ Her face drooped.

_There were loud thumps originating from the front door of the apartment. Mai checked her alarm clock with drowsy eyes. _2:01 a. the hell would be awake at this hour?! _She got up slowly making sure to not awake the two figures that sandwiched her. One was Mikoto, who always managed to 'sleep walk' her way into Mai's bed, even though it was across the hallway. After the carnival, Mai and Mikoto had to get their own apartment with the school's money. The school gave a certain amount of money for the girls and some boys to find reasonable temporary homes as the fixtures were being repaired. _

_And the other was a one-night stand._

_Lately the busty girl was in a downward spiral. _This wouldn't have happened if… _She looked at both figures and glared at the naked man. _If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be doing this to myself!_ They would've been a happy family with two kids and a cat… maybe._

THUMP! THUMP! THUMP! _The thumps interrupted her internal conflict. She fought back hard to not release a tear. She was supposed to be the strongest of all the HiMEs and their most important persons. She was the mother that everyone goes to and cries their hearts to. But, who can _she_ cry to?_

_Mai walked to the front door and opened it without even looking at who it was. "Eh! Mai-chan! What took you _soooooooooo_ long? Mai…-chan?" Midori was in front of a Mai she had never seen before. This Mai had a gloomy, dark aura around her with slight running waters slowly tearing their way down the soft, fair skin. Mai couldn't even look up to meet the sensei's eyes. Midori hugged her and offered her some beer to cheer her up. When Mai finished crying on the latter, Midori told Mai to call everyone while she went out to buy more beer. Mai looked at the clock: _5:34 a.m. _She sighed to herself._

Midori reached for another beer from the coffee table in the middle of the room. The coffee table held about a giant pyramid of beer bottles. The floor had three lying around in random places. "Who else did you invite?" She said through hiccups.

Mai looked up and tapped her lip. "Hmm… well I know for sure Fujino-san and Natsuki… Yukino-chan and Suzushiro-san… Tate and Shiho said they'll be arriving a bit late. And… Takumi and Akira-kun are on a date sooo… I'm guessing they'll be a bit late as well. But Reito-san said he didn't want to come because he thought it would be a bad idea."

"Oh hell it would!!" Midori interjected and quickly relaxed as she chugged another beer. The thought of the Carnival plagued each of the HiMEs' and their most important persons' minds. They easily forgave Reito because they couldn't blame him for having a demon choosing him as his vessel. Well they could and subconsciously did. Reasoning: _"He didn't have to look that good…" Almost all_ agreed to that except Natsuki and Nao.

"…Yah so anyways! Umm… I invited Sister and she said she can't make it."Again she was interrupted by Midori, but this time, it was because of her chuckling and ear-to-ear smirk. "…I don't want to know…"

"Haha… yah it's not for little kids…" She kept smiling.

Mai looked at her with a confused look. "But I'm the almost same age as you… supposedly…"

"Ooh… well… good point. Well! It's just for… people who actually have a career to know!" Midori finished another beer can. She quietly settled down and looked at the stage with a zoned-out face.

"And I invited Nao-san, but she refused, of course. So I had Aoi and Chie to take care of that for me, since they were—"

Speak of the devil; the flaming redhead was pushed through with rope constricting her movements as well as a leather gag with a glossy pink ball in her mouth that limited her from talking, at all. The two brunettes entered right after. "Special delivery! We take cash and credit!" Chie announced widely. The short haired girl with glasses walked in emitting charm and grace that almost rivaled Shizuru's. She wore an outfit fit for the new season: a thin black coat, dark denim jeans and a pair of slip-on black Vans. On the other hand, Aoi wore a pink scarf, white long-sleeve shirt, beige kakis and flats to match.

It barely started to cool.

Mikoto's head snapped up to the new voice. She looked at Nao debating whether she looked like she was in trouble or not but just settled with, "Ooo… Nao looks pretty. Mai! Mai! I want clothes like Nao!!"

Midori looked toward their direction. "Wow… Kinky!"

Mai covered Mikoto's eyes and took her off her lap. "No you don't. And where did you two get that?!"

Chie and Aoi looked at each other with confused looks. Aoi looked to where she was referring to. "Oh you mean this?" Aoi pointed to the gag that was locked behind Nao's head.

"Yes that!" Mai was almost shocked at their 'ignorance'.

"Oooh! Well… we just had it lying around somewhere…!" Aoi looked away with redness forming in her face.

"Kinky… Very kinky…" Midori said in a trance-like form, as she kept staring at the pink ball of the gag.

Nao became restless and wiggled around and yelled, as much as she could, to be freed. "Oh don't worry Nao-chan. We'll take your shackles off before we leave." She paused to add more effect as the younger girl looked at her with so much hate. "And that's when everyone gets here." Chie finished. Nao didn't like the idea. She continued to ravage on and on with Mikoto poking at her with full curiosity.

"Speaking of which," Aoi turn towards Mai, "where is everyone?"

"Ehh… that's what I don't know."

* * *

"YUKINO!!" A short-spikey haired brunette whipped by to the origin of the voice. She carried a laptop in one hand and a black school bag in the other. When she saw the other girl, she slowed her pace to a normal walking one to the older blonde, the one she always looked up to ever since she was little. Their close friendship grew into a noticeable crush ever since they got accepted to Fuuka Academy together when they were young.

"Yes, Haruka-chan?" She fixed her glasses, even though they didn't need to be fixed. It was one of her idiosyncrasy.

"I don't know where I left my flat…" Haruka looked around the room once more checking to see if she missed a place.

"Hat." She cheerfully corrected. She loved spending so much time with Haruka. When the latter vanished into green sparkles, it was the hardest thing she ever experienced. While she was gone, she promised to herself if she ever saw Haruka again, she would tell her how she truly felt. However, she hasn't yet. But she cherished her time with the blonde even more than before, if that was even possible. Now they were almost inseparable.

"I said that. So have you seen it?" Haruka exited the room and went to the kitchen.

"No I haven't, but why do you need it?" Haruka had been looking in all the cupboards and inside every pot.

She opened the refrigerator and took something out. "It's not for me." She closed it and walked over to Yukino. "It's for you." She put a baseball cap over the spiked hair.

Yukino blushed at Haruka's simple gesture. Haruka seemed to be gentler as she was relieved of her duties in the Student Council. "Thank you, but how about you?"

Haruka was busy trying to fix the cap since Yukino's hair wouldn't cooperate. "I don't need it. You need it more than me. I can stand the weather!"

"But Haruka, the weatherman said it was going to be sunny with slight wind today."

"And that's why! The sun will get in your eyes and dry them up and burn your skin!" She kept fumbling with her hair but soon finally gave up as Yukino took over. Yukino could only sigh in agreement knowing very well that arguing with the blonde over a simple matter was futile. Plus she found it cute that the older girl was looking after her safety.

Yukino took the cap off and went to the sink to wet her hair. The hair magically fell down and lay to her shoulders. Haruka snagged the hat and put it on her head. "You look better with your hair like this… ehhh! Too much work! Nevermind!"

The younger girl laughed at Haruka's comment. "Haruka, why was the hat in the refrigerator?"

* * *

A tall black haired man, very similar looking to Mikoto and an aura of 'coolness', walked over to the slightly damaged boy's dormitory. A short octopus haired girl and an older looking guy walked out of the building. They were obviously in a rush as they bumped into the dark haired man. "Kanzaki-san!"

"Yuuichi," he slightly blushed a tint of red and heard a cough. He looked below him and saw a little girl. "Shiho-chan, how are you two doing today?" He gave them a fake smile hoping that the redness faded.

"We're kinda late Kanzaki-san, so…" Yuuichi was practically jogging in place. He was just waiting for Reito to move and say their farewells. He didn't want to disrespect him.

Reito struck his hand up, "Please call me Reito."

"Okay Reito-san…" Yuuichi felt very awkward calling his senpai in such a familiar tone that he didn't even notice that Shiho was tugging at his sleeve. He looked into the younger girl's worried yellow eyes. He knew that she looked up to Mai very much. She yearns for the girl's acceptance as a rival to his love. After a year of dealing with the love triangle, he gave up trying to get out of it. _It's every guy's wish: having two girls fight over him._ And decided to accept his fate and live it to its fullest potential. "Sorry Reito-san, but we really need to go."

Reito sighed to himself as Yuuichi kept referring to him in a semi-formal way. _Well at least I got out of being addressed in a pure formal manner._ "Where are you two going?"

"The HiME Ranger's meeting. Aren't you invited? Mai told me you might be going." Reito's ears popped up. He was being talked about, especially by Yuuichi.

"Oh yes," he dragged his 'yes' switching to a deeper thought process. _To go or not. Oh well, those things can always be done later, I suppose._ He made up his mind and decided if worse comes to shove, he could always talk to Shizuru. He and Shizuru had been very good friends ever since they were elected to be in the Student Council. He would often talk to her about his secret crush Yuuichi and she would confide in him about Natsuki. But he saw that he was no longer as needed by the end of the school year.

"Well let's go then! We're going to be late!" Yuuichi and Shiho started jogging. _The things I do…_ Reito thought to himself before he followed after them in a fast paced walk.

* * *

"Hi Alyssa-chan and Miyu-san. Sugiura-san was wondering if you guys wanted to come to a HiME Ranger's meeting with the rest of the HiMEs. It's going to be at the karaoke place called Boom Boom tomorrow at noon-ish. Sorry for giving you a late notification. Mai."

The end beep echoed throughout the dark mahogany wooden halls of the mansion. After the Carnival, Alyssa received a bountiful amount of money from the Searss Corporation from her father's death. Apparently he left her all his money but no position in his company. Alyssa decided on buying a big home, enough to be considered a mansion, but not too big that they can't clean it themselves. They decided that it would be better if it was just them living in the mansion, alone. The privacy the place held was extremely calming to both. They had enough of the unnecessary chaos…

"Ojou-sama, shall I call back Tokiha-san and tell her we will not be able to make it?" The young blonde sat on a couch drinking tea and contemplating. She wanted to get to know the others and be more social. That was her new goal this upcoming school year: to make friends instead of plotting to killing like last year. But Miyu, her robotic guardian, also encouraged her to. Miyu feared for her master's safety. She wanted her to have someone else to help her master, if needed. She hated the unavoidable fact, but her master needed other people to depend on. She needed friends.

After the blonde haired child finished taking a sip from her cup, she spoke with a clear voice. "No. Tell her we'll go."

The teenaged robot was shocked and relived at the same time. "Are you sure, ojou-sama?"

"Yes. Please Miyu?" She looked over the couch to look at the pale blue haired girl. She always forgot she was a robot. But she didn't care, ever. She just wished to stay with her forever.

"Of course, ojou-sama."

* * *

"Takumi! Where are you!?" Mai yelled to the other side of the phone. She decided to call Takumi and Akira out of worry. _They should have called by now._ She checked her clock and saw that they were 30 minutes late of calling. First off in her check list was, always, Takumi.

"Sorry onee-chan. We took the wrong bus and it took us to the other side of the city. So we're waiting for the next bus. But don't worry! We still have the lunches you made for us! So we won't be starving." Takumi hoped with all his might that his sister won't start freaking. She deserved a stress free environment since she was still worrying about him once he came back from America. He remembered the times she would come to his dorm just to ask if he needed a check-up with his doctor about his pace-maker when she could just call. He sighed to himself knowing all too well that he was asking for too much.

"Do you know where on the other side? I could get Natsuki to pick you guys up!!" Mai started worrying frantically. Images of scary dark figures taking them hostage and raping them automatically came to her mind. Her face started to droop obviously showing that she was imagining horrific scenarios. She unconsciously dropped the phone.

Mikoto's hand waved in front of Mai's face. "Mai? Mai!" She started knocking on her forehead.

"Onee-chan, there's no need for that. We'll be fine! Plus I think it's illegal for three people to be on a motorcycle… and really unsafe…" He scratched the back of his head. A few seconds passed till he heard Mikoto yelling out Mai's name. "Onee-chan?"

Mikoto sat on Mai's lap still staring at the delusional girl. She tried figuring out a way to snap her out of her hysteria. "Eh, Mikoto." Mikoto turned to look at Nao. Nao's restraints were taken off after a good five minutes of picture taking. They knew that the redhead would have their heads if they wouldn't release her soon. "You should kiss her. That'll wake her up." She said with a sinister smile.

"What's wrong with Mai?" She stared at Nao with pleading tearing eyes hoping the other girl knew the answer.

"Uhhh…" she started out of awkwardness of the feral girl's expression, "her mind is in a dark place and needs a kiss to wake her up!" She wasn't lying. How else would one explain what it is to be delusional to someone that doesn't even know what 'masturbation' is?

"Okay! Thanks Nao! You're so smart! Mhm!" Nao just snickered to herself. She patted the younger girl's head and got up. She quickly jumped on Chie's back to get her phone to delete every single embarrassing picture taken of her.

Mikoto looked back at Mai and tilted her head to her side. She leaned in forward slowly. She closed her eyes, as she got close enough to be in breathing distance. She hesitated for a second when their noses touched. She tilted her head a little bit more and kissed her.

Mai's eyes widened in surprise of the touch. Something inside her felt a tiny electric pulse when the connection was made. Slowly she was able to see who was really in front of her. She slowly backed away with a slight regret. "Mikoto?"

The younger girl opened her eyes and then they were filled with innocence and energy. "MAI!" She hugged the older girl with all the strength she had not wanting to lose her again. Even though she really didn't.

Then the door opened. Shizuru, Natsuki, Yukino and Haruka entered the room. As they entered, they were continuing their conversation from the other side of the door. "Ha! Fujino! I'm going to be the bitch vice-president of Fuuka University!" Haruka stated in a very loud flaunting manner. Natsuki and Nao laughed hysterically while most of the others tried hiding their on-coming giggles.

Yukino sighed and hints of blush were on her cheeks. Sometimes she gets embarrassed about Haruka and her bad choice of words. "Best. It's best vice-president."

"Isn't that what I said?" Haruka was obviously unaware she said the wrong word until she actually noticed everyone laughing. "What?! I will be!" That only prompted more laughing from the rest of the group.

She gave up.

Yukino led Haruka to a seat on the couch. "What about you, Fujino?" Haruka couldn't stop. She wanted to desperately top her 'rival.' When she got accepted to Fuuka University, which was next to the academy, the representatives thought she would be _good_ material as the _vice-president_, especially since Reito was going to a different university. She sought this as an opportunity to finally be ahead of Shizuru.

"Oh me?" Shizuru wiped the droplets of tears from her laughter. "I'm going to Fuuka University as well."

"Really, Fujino-san?" Yukino was slightly surprised. She knew that Shizuru first wanted to go to Harvard University in America and that she had the grades for a better school than Fuuka University. The school was more like a community college since it mostly only accepted students from the academy. But all-in-all, she knew that Shizuru's feelings for Natsuki were _far_ greater than her need to have an education at some prestigious American school.

"Yah! But don't be _so _modest Shizuru!" Natsuki interjected. She wanted to see how much of a fool Haruka can make herself seem. _Man I'm evil, hahaha!_

Haruka's ears popped-up. "Modest? What's that suppose to mean!" _Bait taken_.

She cleared her throat so she could speak calmly. "I'm going to be the Student Council's president." Haruka's mouth dropped and all color she retained was lost. She slumped onto Yukino's shoulders. Yukino tried comforting the older girl by rubbing her back and with condoling words. Natsuki laughed so much to the brink of tearing as much as a sprinkler shot out water. "But Suzushiro-san," Haruka snapped out immediately, "I know you can do a better job than Reito-san. So please continue your _superior_ work."

"You can count on me!!" Haruka automatically stood up with fiery passion burning in her eyes.

"Of course… Can you get me some Green Tea please?"

"Okay!" Haruka marched out of the room leaving a sighing Yukino and a chuckling room. When the door finally closed, Shizuru couldn't help herself.

"Good one, Shizuru!" Natsuki tried saying in between breaths.

"Yah! Good one Shizuru-…san." Nao came up from behind the couple nervously. She didn't know what to call Shizuru, especially after the Carnival. There were some tensions right after, as in they were always arguing every time they saw each other, but it seemed that they have finally calmed down.

"Ara, Yuuki-san calling me with my first name. What a rare event!" Nao blushed at the comment. She quickly diverted her eyes when they came in contact with Shizuru's crimson ones.

"Too rare even for you, Nao. Wait! What are you _even_ doing here?!" Natsuki pulled back Shizuru to a reasonable distance. Then she heard a click sound and the door closing. Of course Chie would capture a heated moment even if she's in a hurry to leave with Aoi in hand. It was an obvious reaction to run away once things got started with Nao and Natsuki. But Natsuki's _friends_ learned to deal with it. Sometimes they'd let it continue, walk away or stop it.

Nao could feel the heat rising. "HEY! I was invited! And!! I _was_ a HiME after all! So I have _every_ _right_ to be here!" She started getting into Natsuki's face. How she hated her. She hated her having everything she always wanted, especially…

"Ara, she's right Natsuki." Shizuru tugged on the younger girl's sleeve simply trying to imply: 'not now.'

"Fine." Natsuki stepped back from the intense green eyes that only rivaled hers. Then their staring contest turned into a tongue-sticking-out contest.

"Ara…" Shizuru sighed and could only hope that Haruka would come back soon so she could have some tea to relax her.


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning

**Chapter Three: The Beginning**

**Author's Note: **[4/5/09] Bah I hate having to print out the updates just to be able to correct the story correctly o_o. Nothing too drastic here… grammar and spelling mistakes. I barely noticed that I spelled Yukino's name as Yoshino t.t

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime. Too bad if I did, I would've added another season focused on –drools-

* * *

Under the land of Fuuka, there was an underground laboratory run by Searss. In the last couple of years, Searss had been overtaking most of the companies on Fuuka leaving Searss in almost full control. The only thing that shows any signs as a threat to the Searss Foundation are Alyssa Searss, Miyu and the HiMEs. Alyssa had still retained some loyalty from officers and other high ranks within the foundation. Miyu contained some vital information that could not be leaked to the public—some she wasn't even aware of. Most importantly, she had the power to destroy half of Searss' new inventions—again she's not aware of this. Dr. Greer, who invented Miyu, had made sure that Miyu could withstand _anything_, even if it meant the own company. And the HiMEs, they had the power within them to completely destroy all of Searss' branches, nationally _and_ internationally. Luckily for the company, the HiMEs powers could not be awaken without the HiME star…

"Haha!" An ominous laughter bounced throughout the metal walls. "Our targets are going to be located at this _karaoke_ place at this specific hour." He drawled out the disgust as he said 'karaoke.' The dark figure stood in front of a table filled with top ranking officers as well as scientists. He stood at the podium and used an infa-red pen to point on the hologram to a place. He started drawing on a tablet and drew the numbers: 12 59, which appeared at the dead center of the hologram. "We will strike then!"

A cough interrupted the man's diabolical thought-process. "But Mr. Smith, what will we use to attack? There are many civilians—"

John Smith, the new CEO of Searss, idly walked behind the chair the man sat in. "Which is why we will gather our top troop unit and have them use Beta-09! Do you wish to continue to question my plans?" He gripped the man's shoulders with the strength of a bear.

"No sir!" The man resisted the urge to yelp in pain. He knew that the pain would only worsen if he did.

"Good."

"Sir." The man that questioned him this time wore a lab coat. He fixed his glasses, as if to calm himself down. "Beta-09 is still in the _beta_ process. It would not be wise to use this action."

Smith let the man's shoulders go. He returned to his podium. He held up a remote and pressed a button. The hologram in the middle of the table changed into blueprints. "Explain what you think is wrong with _your_ device Dr. Kikukawa? Or is it that you are _torn_ that your daughter might be dead in a few hours?"

In the Searss Foundation, all the workers signed a contract stating that they will never mix work with their own private lives, as well as signing their loyalty to the company above all. "Deal with it, like Dr. Kuga." Smith practically spat out his words with disgust. Mentioning Dr. Kuga to Dr. Kikukawa was like a trillion needles stabbing him. He felt extremely guilty for convincing Dr. Kuga to sell Natsuki to the company. He felt even worse when Searss captured her and imprisoned her till this very day. She was locked up in a murky cell deep within the confines of the ground the nation stood on. No one knows where she is.

Except John Smith.

"My apologies, sir." He automatically bowed his head.

"No need to fret Dr. Kikukawa. You're still of use to me." Smith tapped his finger on the podium as if waiting for something. "Well…?"

"Yes sir!" The rest of the people stood up and bowed before him and left.

"This will be quiet interesting…" He slicked a blond strand back to his perfect mold of hair.

* * *

No matter how much Miyu could try to convince herself, she still feared for her master to be _open_ with other people. They stood right outside the karaoke place in their fall clothes for almost five full minutes. Miyu held an umbrella to protect both of them from the sun's light rays. Alyssa stood slightly in front of the older girl contemplating on whether to go in or leave. She was really nervous. This would be her first time actually trying to socialize with others. She didn't just want to talk to Miyu, but with the others as well.

The older girl looked down at the blonde child with worry filled eyes. "Ojou-sama? Are you alright?" As she was about to kneel to be at face-to-face level with the younger girl, a strong hand landed on her shoulder.

"Hey! What are you two doing here?" The couple turned to face Haruka. She was in deep sweat as if she ran a million miles in ten minutes. Well she only ran like ten miles in ten minutes. But that's how much she sweats. Her hair was messy with tons of little strands sticking up. She was also holding a foam cup that had "Tea-O-Wonders" advertised on the side of it. The cup looked perfect compared to her.

"We were invited for the meeting." Miyu spoke back automatically with a monotone voice.

"Meeting?" Haruka automatically thought of a student council meeting instead of a regular get together. Then it dawned on her. "OH! Well let's get on in!" Haruka shoved them in the building.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"What's the secret code?" A voice yelled from the other side of the karaoke room door, which sounded a lot like Natsuki but in a more muffled, deeper tone.

"Natsuki!? What the fuck! Open the door!!" Haruka ran to the other side of town just to get Shizuru the tea she always hears her yapping about and drinking all the time. _And _she ran back at top speed perfectly knowing that if it was cold, Shizuru would regard Haruka as an incompetent person that can't even retrieve some tea in, at least, higher-than-room temperature without a single drop clinging to the sides of the cup. And now, she had to deal with this.

"Well! I don't have all day!" Natsuki tried to cover her identity by deepening her voice further, though it was a failed attempt.

On the other side of the door, Miyu and Alyssa walked up behind Haruka. When the conversation with the blunette biker and the determined blonde, they decided that hanging out with the others today will be their first and last visit with them

Miyu observed the situation for a bit longer till asking. She found it quite amusing to see Haruka being more agitated. So did Alyssa. "What's the matter?" The youngest girl asked.

"Stupid Natsuki is being stupid and won't let me in! EVEN THOUGH I have her girlfriend's favorite _tea_!!!!!" She yelled out the last part hoping Shizuru could hear her.

"That's not going to wor—" There was scruffling on the other side of the door and some arguing that was inaudible. Haruka grew a vibrant smirk across her clear face.

Shizuru opened the door with a wide smile. "Ara! Suzushiro-san, you came back with my tea!" She snatched the tea away from Haruka's hands and took a sip from it. "Hmm… it taste…" Haruka was ready for her compliment and was ready to say, "Oh it was no problem! As you can see, I'm very quite capable of doing anything mwahahah yadda yadda yadda!" While she was captivated by her daydream, Shizuru finished her thought. "It taste… okay. Not the best, but okay."

"Oh it was no problem! As you can see, I'm very quite capable of doing anything!! Mwah—" Her laughter was stopped when she heard Natsuki laughing harder than her. "WHAT!"

"She just said it was _alright_! NOT the _best!!!_" Natsuki clarified for her. That made the older girl sink to a sea of embarrassment. Haruka's face turned to the bright color of a tomatoe and also the rest of her visible body. She wanted to hit Natsuki so bad, but stood stiffened by the on-going laughter from everyone in the room—including Yukino, Reito and Shizuru (but they merely chuckled a bit and Yukino stopped after Haruka looked at her with questioning eyes). Reito and Yuuichi arrived a few minutes before Haruka, Miyu and Alyssa. Shiho decided to not go after feeling the unwanted aura throughout the whole trip from Reito.

"Come on now!" Mai staggered from all the laughter coming out of her. She finally had calmed down after a few more laughs. "Let's start the karaoke already! I've been waiting for hours!!" For her to proclaim the start of karaoke is like the president commanding the troops to fallback from the wars that instant. Everyone calmly stopped their laughing, as well as Natsuki, but it took her a little longer to really calm down.

Within a few moments of quick, graceful steps, Mai picked one of her favorite songs, just recently—she had been yearning to sing this song ever since she finished the series—and got on stage. The speakers were to their max and were already booming the bass notes. The cheer of the crowd had encouraged and furthered her actions. She absorbed the noises, her head bobbing up and down to the trinsic beat, to the cheer of the crowd, to that one voice that stood out to her. That one familiar voice.

"GO MAI!" Mikoto started, then after her, almost a sudden wave, was almost everyone was shouting. They were rooting and cheering–having a lot fun. Then it became clear to everyone the song: _C'est la vie_ from the Sailor Moon Action series, the one they all tried watching together, except Nao, Alyssa and Miyu, during the summer all in one day.

_Stirred by impulses that there's nothing I can do  
That has begun for me now, feelings searching for you _

Shizuru squeezed Natsuki's hand. They gazed at each other with a loving look. Natsuki pressed her hand back returning the feelings.

_Just like predictable movies and books are boring  
When life is a little bit off, it might be more fun _

Miyu looked at down at her master's golden straight locks. She held back a sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. She liked it better down. Alyssa looked up at her. Miyu gave her a smile of reassurance. Simply Alyssa turned back to look at Mai with a slight smile.

_This warm feeling is c'est la vie  
As long as I am me_

The feral girl looked at the busty as if she was the only person that was there; she was in an astonished state that she even gaped her mouth, as if there were stars only surrounding her, and only her.

_C'est la vie, I want to keep on being in love with you  
Running through the place where this moment lives  
Right in front of me _

Nao looked at the lovely couple's direction. She stirred with fear, hate and disappointment. She gave a silent nod to herself, making a simple promise and a simple goal.

_Why is it that people have but one chance to live life  
Why does time not stand still even for one second _

Midori was simply passed out mumbling a secret love with her old college roommate. But Reito, he felt so alone and enraged. His one and only crush for the past year or so was moving on without him. He was no longer the sempai that Yuuichi could look to for help. He couldn't help but fight with his inner self whether to stay to fight for Yuuichi's love or to move on.

_So I chase after you  
Just like predictable movies and books are boring  
When life is a little bit off, it might be more fun _

Suddenly, large thumps echoed throughout the walls of the room, loud enough for it to bypass the sound proof walls of the karaoke building. It was as if there was an earthquake that had numerous faults were happening right near them.

"What the heck?!" Mai yelled at the microphone. No one messes with her karaoke time.

Mischievous laughter protruded through a sound amplifier. A laughter that was all too familiar to the dark blue haired girl's ears.

* * *

I was hoping to actually finish typing up the fourth chapter. It'll be done this week since I get off for vacation on Friday :]

Hope the edits helped!


	4. Chapter 4: Bam

**Chapter Four: Bam.**

**Author's Note:** Make sure to breeze back on the past chapters. I changed a few things and stated it in the author's notes. And yah some characters will probably be OOC like John Smith. Him mostly—I think.

* * *

"HIMES! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!!" Another echo of laughter shrilled the air.

After the malicious laughter, everyone in the room was in a panic. Everyone knew who was behind it. Alyssa and Miyu stayed quiet. Mikoto ran into Mai's comforting arms. Nao stayed still, but was secretly wishing she could mimic Mikoto but into Shizuru's. Yuuichi was clueless while Reito admired Yuuichi's cluelessness. Midori, she stayed passed out. Yukino was safe in between Haruka's breasts. Natsuki and Shizuru were sitting next to each other. A strike of fear appeared into Shizuru's eyes as she looked toward Natsuki. But Natsuki didn't want to look into them. She didn't want this to be how she last saw her. _Sheeze! I'm freaking weak! Already thinking about death! I have to snap out of this. For Shizuru's sake… and my rep!_

When Mai decided it was a complete fail to pry Mikoto off from her, she hit Midori's head with her fist. Midori slowly got up, but she was still hazy. "We can't just stay here. They'll find us soon. So we need to do the right thing."

Natsuki snapped. "Are you crazy!? We have no powers! We can't go out there!" There was no way she or the others could even defend themselves, excluding Miyu and Alyssa, against who knows what.

"What are you talking about?! I was going to say that we need to get out of here as soon as possible before they find us!" Natsuki was almost surprised at Mai's change of character—almost.

Nao wasn't liking how Natsuki was taking co-charge. "Well where do you suppose we go, Kuga?"

"To the last place they'd look for us." Nao glared at Natsuki.

Yukino slightly retracted herself from Haruka's comforting presence. "Where would that be?" Nao laughed in triumph. Natsuki shot her a death glare.

"How about our house?" Alyssa volunteered.

A shock of emotion overcame Miyu, one of protectiveness. "Ojou-sama, are you sure it will be safe?"

Alyssa thought for a second. "Yes, Miyu. We also have some… weapons that might become necessary."

"Well…how are we going to get out of here!?" Haruka was in no mood to put peoples' lives at risk. Especially not in front of Shizuru. "Wait! I have an idea!"

"_You_ have an idea?" Natsuki was having a hard time believing Haruka might actually have the only idea, not necessarily good, but something, at least.

Shizuru put her hand on Natsuki's shoulder. "Now Natsuki, if Suzushiro-san has an idea, let her speak."

"Yah Kuga!!" Haruka was about to get up from her seat but she forgot that Yukino was on her.

"Well… what is it oh-smart-one?" Everyone was silent and waiting eagerly for Haruka's response.

One. Two. Three. "I… forgot. Thanks a lot, Kuga! You made me forget!"

"I didn't have to do anything to let your big head do its natural course!"

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Haruka stood up with Yukino in her arms ready to fight.

"Nope..." Natsuki simply turned the other cheek.

Mai was getting tired of the nonsense. "ENOUGH!" As if hit by a whip, both silenced. "We need to find a way out, not fight about not figuring one!"

"Why don't we go through the ventilation system?" Yukino volunteered.

"Good thinking, Yukino-san." The chestnut haired girl gave her a half-sincere smile. Shizuru purposely commented to make all three (Natsuki, Haruka and Nao) envy the brainy girl. Nao simply turned the other way but was completely stricken. Haruka was shocked and slightly envious of her, after all the things she did for the 'bubuzuke.' But Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's face. She tried kissing her, but Shizuru turned her head so Natsuki would catch her cheek. Natsuki looked at the latter with a sad, puppy dog face that reminded Shizuru of the puppy-looking Natsuki. _Ara ara… kawaii!!_ She couldn't resist any longer and gave her a quick peck on the lips. She left the cobalt haired girl with a slight tint of pink.

"Thank you kaichou-san." A slight blush entered the younger girl's cheeks.

Mai sighed out-loud trying to make the gravity of the situation very obvious. Natsuki and Haruka rolled their eyes. Nao coughed so loud so many times that a few of them actually thought she was dying. But they did nothing to make sure she wasn't.

"What's wrong, spider? Got smushed?" Their emerald eyes met with a furious rage emitting from them.

"Ha, ha, ha… Very funny, _mutt_, can you stray away from your _owner_ long enough to get out of here?!"

"Nao-san is right Natsuki. Let's get out of here first, and then you can beat each other up all you want!" Mai always tried to be the voice of reason for her best friend, even though Natsuki doesn't follow her advice most of the time.

While the whole ordeal was going on, the rest of the group was off into their own worlds. Haruka and Yukino were expressing their own comments about the argument between the two. Alyssa and Miyu waited patiently in silence for the two's unnecessary argument to subside. Reito tried scooting closer and closer to Yuuichi, while the dusty blond sat still pondering about how to get out of there and making him look _different_ to Mai. Mikoto was still clinging on to Mai. And Shizuru, she kept sipping her tea in total calmness.

Yuuichi finally spoke. "Well I'll start taking off that thing to the vent then…" The youngest man stood up and fixed his orange blazer.

"I'll go too, you might need some assistance." Reito followed suit behind the blond.

"There's no ventilation openings in this room though," Alyssa interrupted their blind guidance. They stood in surprise and slowly sat back down looking quite embarrassed in front of all the girls. Haruka quickly and quietly uttered, "Men, useless!" in between each cough. It barely occurred to all of them that the kid was right. Since it was a sound proof room, having a ventilation shaft opening inside would have defeated the room's purpose.

The busty girl hit her forehead for not realizing that. "Mai! Don't hurt yourself." She was greeted with a kiss on her bruised spot from the feral girl. Yuuichi gawked at the exchange.

"Does anyone know where the nearest vent is?" Mai still surprised about the sudden affection put the younger girl off her back and onto the floor. She couldn't think clearly with the unneeded weight. Mikoto wasn't really happy about her being set down, but she knew Mai needed her space.

As everyone stayed quiet, Miyu's eyes started lighting up with various colors. The android scanned the building for the nearest vent. The little blonde looked up at the robot. After a minute, Miyu's eyes returned back to their normal pink shade. She stated in a monotone voice, "One is located down the hallway, then making a left and on the right side near the third door."

"Isn't that the entrance?" Yukino hesitated asked.

"Correct." The android flatly stated.

"So what are we going to do?" The blunette's voice was filling with its iciness. She was getting irritated. Very irritated.

"Calm yourself down, mutt. What do you think we should do …Shizuru-san?" Natsuki rolled her eyes, again at the exchange of informality.

"Ara…" Shizuru was slightly taken aback by the way Nao addressed her. She thought that she was just joking at the beginning. It seems that she was actually wrong. "Hm, well, we should continue on with the plan: going through the vent system. Only if it leads to the outside. But we should go together as a group. Wasn't there blinds at the front of the entrance?"

Everyone stayed quiet. They were all too preoccupied at the time with getting into the room on time to notice the plain scenery.

Yuuichi stood up and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going?" Mai asked in alert. Mai knew of Yuuichi's feelings for her, but she dismissed it. She stopped seeing him the same way after what happened after the carnival. She still felt betrayed by him, but she still cared.

The dirty blond turned around to face her. "Well staying here's not doing any of us any good. They'll find us sooner or later anyway, right?" He ended with a reassuring smile at the end.

Nao got up. "Romeo's right. Let's get this done already." She checked her fingernails like if there was something wrong with them. She took a quick glance at the rest of the group to see if they followed. Everyone started moving around—even Midori. Well she was bringing as many bottles of beer as she can in her hands.

"Okay, if we're going to do this," Mai raised her voice in an authoritative manner, "we should line up correctly. So we should have the strongest—" She stopped when she noticed that everyone lined up behind her in a giant dense circle. _Man… why me?_ She grumbled to herself.

"Well it's only natural to be behind you, Mai." Natsuki injected. Everyone nodded their heads, except Yuuichi.

He stood right behind Mai with Mikoto in between their distance. He gave her a reassuring smile that said: I got your back. Mikoto looked at Mai's semi-reassured face to Yuuichi's smiling one with a confused look. She wasn't experienced in conversations enough to know this was 'silent' talk. She gave Mai a smile as well hoping it would make the older girl's face turn from a frownish look to a passionate one. Mai knew that Mikoto could probably protect her better than Yuuichi even without her element.

The busty girl gave them an affirmed nod and started leading them outside the enclosed room. They crept out slowly looking with pure caution around them. With Mai in the front, right behind her was Mikoto, Yuuichi, then Reito and Shizuru and Natsuki, Nao right behind with Midori and Alyssa and Miyu.

"This reminds me of Scooby-doo!" Yuuichi mindlessly stated but was immediately hushed after noticing he had said that out loud. He put his head down in defeat and embarrassment. _Even Mai shushed me…_ Suddenly, he felt a slight ruffle on his head. He turned to see it was Reito that had fluffed his hair. He gave his former sempai a polite smile, and he received the same one as well.

Everyone was quiet as mice till they reached the point of the hallway that they could see the entrance. Miyu was right, there was a vent there but it was across the room and behind the payment desk. Through the floor-to-ceiling windows, they saw that Searss had indeed taken over the streets with three massive tanks, over thirty soldiers and John Smith on top of the middle tank with an unknown weapon that looked like a gun. Even Miyu and Alyssa were clueless about what the weapon was.

"Okay, what do you suppose we do now Tokiha?" Yuuichi harshly whispered to Mai.

Mai was still in shock of what she was witnessing outside the karaoke place. Searss had gone so far as to invade the other stores and to go inside peoples' cars just to search for them. It was getting out of hand. But she didn't know what to do. She had no powers. She didn't have Kagutsuchi. She didn't know how to fight. She didn't have anything.

"Tokiha?!" Yuuichi shook her by the shoulders to try to awaken her from her state of uselessness.

It worked. Mai swiped his hands off of her in utter disgust. She would never let his hands touch her again. "Get off of me!" She yelled. The others shushed her but it was too late.

The soldiers heard that yell and took it as if one of their own had found at least one of the wanted. John Smith, too, noticed the yell and commanded fifteen of the soldiers to check it out. He waited outside patiently.

"Oh great. Nice going, now they know where we are!" Nao called out.

"Oh shit. They're coming in." Natsuki whispered as she witnessed the soldiers in a typical Japanese soldiers outfit. They were trying to portray that they were with the government so they could get away with what they are doing now. But Natsuki knew better.

"What are we going to do?" Yukino started to cuddle closer to Haruka for comfort and, maybe, protection. Haruka sensed the fear radiating off her friend and hugged her close. The mousy girl looked up to see the blonde smiling down on her.

"Move away from that—" Alyssa was cut off when a big soldier came across to block their view of the outside. "—area... Miyu!" Miyu knew what exactly to do. Her jet boots became apparent and she tackled the soldier down. But this had exposed her. "Come everyone! We have to get back to the room! Miyu will hold them off."

Everyone scrambled to their feet and started dashing to the karaoke room. But to no avail. There were three soldiers already in the hallway waiting for them. _What? I thought that was the only entrance?_ Mai thought throughout her mind.

Natsuki got out from Shizuru's grasp and tackled the nearest guy, but her attack was futile. The man had stood his ground. Haruka kicked the other soldier to try to avert attention to her than just purely Natsuki. The soldier absorbed her kick and punched her in the stomach. While this was all happening, Yuuichi elbowed the farthest guy square in the jaw. The guy took the elbow blow and socked him across the face, which gave the dirty blonde a bleeding mouth.

While the three tried holding off the soldiers in front of them, the rest of the pack of soldiers came from behind them. One of the soldiers held Miyu on his shoulder. She seemed like she was passed out, but that was impossible. Alyssa turned around to see the incoming militia but horror struck her face when she saw Miyu. The others turned to see what had brought such a sight on the young girl's face. They turned around and understood why. _This can't be… How could they?_ Alyssa asked herself.

After a few minutes more of waiting, the bright blonde man saw his army come out of the karaoke place with everyone in their hands. Some were knocked out and some were still struggling to be free. "I see that you're doing well _Kuga-san_." He opened his arms in welcome of the company before him and the tank that he was on.

Natsuki couldn't look at that man. She couldn't stand his beady little blue eyes boring into her own flesh. But she had to. "What do you want with us now!? We have _NO_ powers! What harm can we do to you!?" She spoke for everyone.

"On the contrary, you do! And that is why we must dispose of you!" The soldiers backed away with their guns pointing directly at them to make sure that the group did not escape. "Now…" He fixed his small glasses, "DIE!" He aimed the weird looking gun at them and blasted.

In the end, all they saw was a bright light that had stayed for quite awhile. And all they heard was the echo of John Smith saying: "Shit."

* * *

Natsuki: -searches around- Shi-chan! I can't see…

Shizuru: -picks up Natsuki- Ara, Kawaii! –pokes Natsuki's chibi tummy-

Natsuki: Mou!! –cries softly-

Shizuru: Awww!! ^.^ -gives a chibi kiyohime-

Natsuki: -stares at it and starts chewing one of the heads-

Shizuru: KAWAII!

Nao: -cries and is completely ignored-

* * *

Next up is the beginning of the whole drama and stuff with the children.

Sorry I took forever, I just hate writing action scenes even though this one was really short haha.


End file.
